The pain never goes away
by bearhugsfromemmett
Summary: Raven tries to move on, really she does, but Alexander was everything to her. Now that he's gone...she's...nothing. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life never felt so hopeless before. The days seem longer the nights seem more life less and the nightmares never go away. I dream of him every night. My every thought belongs to him, my gothic mate. So now I lie here on the steps of the mansion thinking again of him. I remember watching stupid chick flick movies with Becky and laughing when the guys always left the girls. It amused me how pathetic they become after the breakup and never thought once I would be put in the same position. But now I know how wrong I was. Alexander left me and I was hopeless, nothing without him. I shuddered at the memory of the incident but could never stop myself from replaying it.

"_Are we going to your house tonight?" I asked. _

"_No." Alexander stiffened when he said it. I was confused. He said we needed to talk but I didn't know it was this serious. I smiled at him and took his hand into mine. We were walking from the cemetery to what looked like my house. He stopped when we were in front of it. _

"_This isn't easy for me to say." he spoke in a hard voice. He pulled away from our entwined hands. "Raven it's over." I looked at him. This had to be a joke._

"_What?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a whimper. _

"_I can't see you anymore. It's over." His beautiful chocolate brown eyes were serious. His lips were in a tight line. I suddenly felt dizzy. He kept going before I could get a word in. "Raven your just not right for me." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I'm sorry it had to happen this way but I can't go on living this lie." _

"_What are you talking about?" I almost yelled at him. "How could you say that? I thought you loved me." My eyes felt watery but I pulled back the tears. _

"_Raven lets not cause a scene-" I cut him off._

"_This isn't real." His emotion changed to something like sadness but he was emotionless again before I could really read it. _

"_I'm leaving tonight." _

"_Why?" It came out as a whisper._

"_I've decided that living among humans is not something I like anymore. I hate pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not human Raven."_

"_I know…I don't care. Alexander I love you…please." The tears came quickly now. I couldn't stop them. _

"_I'm sorry, but your better off without me anyway. This is your chance to live a happy normal life." _

"_I don't want to live at all if your not part of my life." The words were barely comprehendible but he nodded. _

"_You'll get over me. I know you will."_

"_No I won't." He came closer to me and kissed my cheek._

"_Goodbye Raven." I tried to hold him to me, to never let go but he was gone before I could get my hands up. _

That's why I'm here now. After he disappeared I ran to the mansion and I've been sitting here for two hours now. It's probably midnight, but I don't care. I wasn't moving.

"Raven." I heard my name coming from the side of the mansion. I turned my head. The voice sounded like Alexander's. My heart accelerated. That means he's here, he didn't leave yet. I ran to where his voice came from. Then listened.

Nothing but silence.

I'd imagined it. I felt tears about to come when I heard his voice again.

"Raven." Okay I'm definitely not imagining it. This time it came from behind me at a distance. Maybe he was waiting for me at the gate. I ran as fast as I could to the iron thing and squeezed through the open crack to the outside. I turned around slowly listening again. This time the voice was further away, down the street. Were was he planning for us to meet. The cemetery? I didn't want to waste anymore time so I ran to the cemetery.

"Raven." I stopped dead on my tracks. I turned left to where I heard my name. It was coming from the woods. That was odd. We never met there before but maybe he didn't want old Jim interrupting his time with me. I took slow steps forward still unsure.

"Raven come." That made me run, the voice sounded so close. I ran deeper into the woods before stopping. Where are you Alexander? I thought to myself. It was getting colder and the silence became eerie. It was dark here. I've never been afraid of the dark but now I found no comfort in it.

"Alexander?" I said it out loud hoping he'd hear me and come.

But nothing.

My knees were shaking from the cold. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? I felt confused and - dare I say - scared. I dropped to my knees. I wasn't fit for this. I really wasn't. I crawled to a near by tree and curled my self in a little boll. I cried and cried and didn't stop. I didn't care anymore, I felt empty, and pain. A lot of pain.

I woke up hearing beeping noises.

Beep, Beep, Beep

I felt like hitting something. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a ceiling.

"She's awake Paul." I heard my mothers voice. I turned to face her. She looked like she's been crying and hadn't slept in days. My dad was standing next to her. She smoothed my hair. "How are you feeling?" I found it painful to talk but managed to say some words.

"I feel sleepy." She chuckled, almost as a sigh of relief. My dad took my hand.

"Thata girl." My body felt numb, and my brain was foggy.

"What happened?" My voice cracked when I spoke.

"Well when you didn't come home after twelve your father and I grew worried. So we went out looking for you. When we didn't find you I called the police. They found you curled up by a tree in the woods, mumbling something about hearing his voice. You had some cuts and burses on you so that's why you're here at the hospital. Oh sweets I was so worried about you." She started to cry and my dad put an arm around her to keep her steady.

"I feel fine mom really. So when can I leave and where's Billy?" I was about to babble on even with the pain.

"Billy's fine. He's down stairs in the cafeteria and they said you can leave once you get some rest. The doctor said you might have hit your head so there giving you pain killers. Tomorrow maybe they'll let you leave." My eyes started to drop but I tried to keep them open. "It's okay, sleep sweetheart. Don't worry about anything just get some rest." She kissed my forehead and I drifted off.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. If I get enough demands then I may just put up another chapter. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews for those that did and sorry for the lateness (I had writers block)****J But anyway, I didn't just want to put crap down so I took time to criticize it. I think it's bad but if you disagree feel free to review again or for the first time! Thanks so very much ahead of time!!**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up in my own bed. I yarned and stretched before placing my feet to the floor. My mind felt odd and foggy and something

told me not to think to much about it. I wasn't hungry but I ate anyway feeling a little better afterwards. No one talked to me, not Billy, not Dad,

and surprisingly not Mom. I figured they thought I might want some space, and they thought right. I made my way to my room again - even

though it was Monday I was aloud to stay home. But only just this once and I was grateful. My mind was all over the place that I don't think I

would be able to concentrate - not that I always did - but now I had an excuse.

I sat on my bed and tried reading a book to keep my mind from wondering in the wrong direction. I settled for reading Interview with a vampire

even though I've read it over a thousand times. I didn't care though I need anything to keep my mind from thinking too much.

At around three my plans failed terribly. Becky was here. She knocked on my door and I let her in thinking it was my mom. The first thing she did

was huge me. I hugged her back.

" Raven did he leave?" She asked it lightly almost as if she wouldn't care if I didn't hear her, but I did. Thinking of him brought tears to my eyes.

She noticed and hugged me even tighter. The tears came faster now and I didn't care. "Don't worry. He'll come back. I just know he will." I

disagree. He looked serious and determined to leave town and all I could think about was that I was the cause of it. I know he's gone. But the

thought off it only made the hole in my heart bigger and the pain in my chest unbearable. Becky kept reassuring me but when she saw the

expression on my face, she didn't know what to think anymore. But she still kept on insisting it.

"That's why you were at the hospital." It wasn't a question. I couldn't tell her about hearing his voice, she'd think I was crazy or making it up, so

not knowing what to say I just nodded. I was desperate to change the subject so I asked about Matt.

"He came down with the cold and didn't come to school today, but I called him to see if he's okay. He said he'll feel better for the Halloween dance

this Friday." she was smiling now at the thought. I couldn't help but think how cute her and Matt looked together. I was happy for her. But I

quickly made my thoughts think about something else. I wasn't in such great shape to think about romance.

Becky left an hour later and I tried to go back to reading. My thoughts would wonder now and then but I couldn't think about him and I wasn't

going to let myself anyway. The pain was just to much, but I was the stupid one that thought that anyone could love me. I'm weird, that's what

everyone in this town thinks of me how could I let myself think that someone had a different thought of me. Everyone in this whole town only see

nothing but a freak in me.

I began to cry again, my hands shook and my vision blurred with tears. Out of just pure sadness and anger I throw the book across the room.

How could I be so stupid! No wonder why Alexander didn't want me anymore! I laid my head on the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

*~*

The next morning I woke to Billy boy banging on my door.

"Your gonna be late for school." I groaned and got out of bed. My head was pounding in pain I felt the room spin. I wanted to curse out the world,

today's going to suck.

Becky picked me up at the usual time and the whole ride through I listened to her talk about what she was planning on wearing for the Halloween

dance. I didn't really talk much but I didn't mind her talking either.

It was obvious that I wasn't going but she asked anyway.

"I don't think so." When I spoke, it came as a whisper. She didn't like that answer so I told her I'd let her know for sure Thursday. We walked to

me locker first but than Becky left me shortly after afraid of being late.

"Monster girl is that you?" I heard Trevor's voice from behind me. I ignored him and shut my locker. He blocked me from going anywhere. "I heard

you were at the hospital and wanted to make sure you didn't put the doctor in a coma when they saw your face." The comment hurt but I put on

the best poker face I could mange and tried to go around him. He stepped into my path, so I turned around only to find Trevor blocking me again.

"It's okay it isn't your fault your ugly. I'll blame genetics if it makes you feel better." I felt my eyes water, I really didn't want to cry in front of

Trevor so I tried to go past him again but he wouldn't budge. "What's the matter, finally realized I was right?" When I heard him say the comment

I didn't know what to make of it? Did he know what happened between Alexander and me? No he couldn't, but the question Trevor asked

sounded like he knew. Thinking of Alexander made my watery eyes turn to tears. Trevor saw, I know he did because I saw his hand reach out to

me as if to hold me but I backed up and made my way to class, wiping my tears away. This day couldn't get any worse.

**I know that might be short but if you review the next capter will be longer I promise. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This chapter came a later then what I hoped. Sorry:(**** The Halloween party is now a masquerade, just so you know. **

Chapter 3

The whole week dragged on. It couldn't pass by any slower. A week now felt like a century, I could imagine what a year would be like now with him. Tears threaten to fall at every moment. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Before lunch I went to the nurse.

I lied and said I had a stomach pain, because she couldn't tell if I were lying, she had no choice but to let me stay. She told me to lie down on a cot and relax.

I glanced around getting a little bored and noticed a painting on the wall of grass and a flower. My eyes started to sting as I remembered my gothic prince and all of his beautiful paintings. I couldn't take the pain any longer.

I asked the nurse to let me use the bathroom then I went in the stall and all I did was cry. I tried stopping once but that only brought on more tears so I just cried till there were no more tears left. This whole day I've had to deal with the fact that life goes on after the one you love left you. I just couldn't take it anymore.

After a while I stopped crying but started to hiccup instead. I didn't really care though. Why should I?

I got out of the stall and noticed no one else in the bathroom so I looked at myself in the mirror for about five minutes. My eyes were blood shot red, my face wet with tears; I looked like a walking zombie. How could someone ever love a girl like me? I don't see anything special about me at all. Besides my black clothes and makeup, I was just another girl.

I wanted to wait in here till the rest of lunch was over but then I heard the door open. I wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey." The voice was deep and made me jump. Trevor was standing by the door way looking at me in a way I couldn't really understand. "I heard you crying and wanted to see if you were okay." He explained quickly. I didn't say anything, couldn't really, afraid that I would break down again.

He started to walk over to me, slowly, waiting for my reaction. I didn't do anything just stood there. He took one of my hands in both of his and just felt every one of my fingers.

I pulled my hand away. I didn't want his condolences for me. With Trevor it's always a rollercoaster. One minute he'd insult me the next he'd want to get in my pants.

I met his eyes and saw nothing but confusion, and hurt. But I didn't care; I didn't want anything to do with Trevor. Couldn't he see that I would never like him that way? There was only one person I love, it didn't even matter that that same person didn't want anything to do with me. My heart would always belong to him.

So I did the only thing I could possibly think of that didn't involve kicking him in the shins. I walked out of the bathroom leaving him behind me. I didn't look back either but I was grateful that he didn't run after me.

When I got home from school I went to my room and fell asleep. When I woke it was only five o'clock. I groaned and tried falling back asleep.

When I heard my mom call my name I sat up in bed and wondered what I could've done wrong.

"Raven come here!" As much as I didn't feel like moving I still got up because I could stand with her calling my name all night.

I followed her voice to the kitchen.

"Someone's here to see you." she said. From the look at her face I wondered who it might be. My heart thumped faster as I considered the odds of it being him. But my heart dropped when I followed her gaze and saw Becky.

She waved at me and smiled. I forced a smile back. Fighting the tears that wanted so bad to escape.

"I thought you might want to go out for a while." she said. I hesitated not wanting to be anywhere. I tried to think up an excuse when my mom answered for me.

"Oh Becky, Raven would love to go out with you." I tried to open my mouth, to object to the unwanted arrangements, but nothing came out.

Becky squealed in excitement and immediately ran over to hug me. She made her way to my room, dragging me along with her. She set down a black bag, with a hanger at the top, on my bed.

I blink in surprise. I hadn't notice her carrying anything.

She unzipped the bag and the dress that was inside was beautiful. I couldn't look away from it. The dress looked beautiful with the great detailing, double seam bodice cups, edged ruffle bodice and waistline, covered buttons, artistic seam lines which move with the shape of the body, a fully layered dress skirt, with an inside panel of black ruffles, the dress looked to good to be true.

"I saw it in the store when I was shopping for my dress and I knew you'd just love it! The man at the store said it was called the Alice's Mourning Tea Dress." She couldn't stop smiling at me.

When I didn't answer her she looked worried. "You do like it right?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Good. Now get into it."

She walked out the room and I slowly reached for the dress. Once I got it on I was amazed at how perfectly it fit me.

Becky walked in while I was gazing at myself in the mirror. The dress made my paleness look good. Becky noticed to and called herself a genius.

"Now for the most important part yet." She pulled out a mask from the bag and held it out to me. "It is a masquerade party anyway." She held the mask dramatically in the air. "It's called Lady of Discretion. Pretty right?" I nodded.

The mask was a black velvety color with edges in black braided trim and decorated with flowing black lace. The masks ties in back with black satin ribbons so I knew it would fit perfectly even before I put it on.

Becky got into her dress and quickly got me into black stiletto heels. After she touched up her makeup she rushed me into her truck.

I asked about Matt.

"Oh he's meeting us at the school. I told I had to get you ready for the dance." I felt bad hearing that. If it weren't for me she'd be riding with Matt like she was supposed to do.

She didn't seem bothered at all about having to be with me. That made me feel a little better.

We got to the school a little late, Becky didn't seem to notice. Matt was waiting for use outside the gym doors. Once he saw us his face lite up.

"I thought maybe you got lost or something." He joked as we got closer. He looked use over. "Wow you guys look great. Why can't I look as great as you two?"

Becky laughed and I couldn't help but think Matt did look as good as we did.

The gym decorations were elegant looking. It reminded me of the early eighteen hundred balls. The decorations were dark colors, to create the mystery feel to it. They hung, what looked like drapes, on every side of the wall.

They hung candle lights upside down from the ceiling casting shadows all over the room. The stage was designed with round tables covered in black cloths. The stage curtain hung a little low with lights all around it.

The place actually looked nice.

I stayed by the door unsure if I should leave or stay. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering forever.

Eventually I'd find myself thinking of him and I'd quickly try and change it. The thought left my broken and hollow. If he was here we'd be dance together having the best time of our lives.

But it was different for him. He didn't love me the way he thought he did. He explained it all to me before he left how he was sorry for leading me on.

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I didn't bother to rub it away. No one could really see it behind my mask. I tried again to lose my self in the music and think of something else. I only lasted a couple of seconds.

He was all I really could think about. Him. His face, his smell, his arms wrapped around me, the way his lips felt against mine.

The room started to feel warmer and less breathable. The tears started coming now. More and more at a time. I quickly ran outside.

Once I was out I noticed the temperature dropped. The cold air was almost refreshing and calming. I was grateful for it.

As I made my way to Becky's car I heard the door open and close behind me. I guessed it was some other kids that decided to leave early too. I kept walking till I reached her car then just stood in front of it unsure of what to do.

The wind blew at me and I could hear the whistling sound it was making.

"Raven." The voice belonged to him. My mind got scattered and my knees started to feel weak. The voice was low and soft. It belonged to him. I started to go in the direction I heard it when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"Please don't scream." Trevor said.

**I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I didn't know how else to end it. The chapter is not as long as I hoped and not my best. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Now that school's over I will update more often. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twilight saga Eclipse is finally out!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. This chapter is a present for all you Twilight fans. By the way I must inform you that I also love Raven and Trevor story, but please don't kill me if the romance takes it's time or the story takes a turn for the better. (Big clue) **

Chapter 4

My first impulse was to kick him. Hard. I could hear his breathing close by my ear sending shivers throughout my body. The way it felt left me confused.

I suddenly couldn't hurt him anymore. Instead I just stayed there. Letting him hold me.

His arms felt wrong and I couldn't help but feel my heart ache with tremendous pain. But it felt good to be held.

He must have sensed my sudden change in mood because he left his arms around me and placed his head on top of mine.

"Well that didn't go so badly." He chuckled against the side of my head. "I thought for sure that you'd kick me." He chuckled again. I didn't move an inch. My mind was starting to cloud with other thoughts.

The reason I'd been weak in the knees in the first place was from the result of hearing his voice. I replayed the way he had said it. So low but yet so clear.

As I listened again to it being said I felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow sweep over me. My already wet face was getting more wet with new tears. I was thankful that Trevor was behind me, unable to see my face.

Trevor's hand started stroking my hair and he was softly humming. That only made me cry more. This was wrong. Trevor's not the one I want doing this to me. HE is supposed to be soothing me right now. Not Trevor.

My body shook with my tears now and I could no longer hold myself up. Trevor immediately starting supporting all my weight. I let him. I really didn't care who held me. But it felt good to have someone hold me for a while.

I wasn't sure how, but one minute we were standing, the next minute he was picking me up and putting me in his car. He set me down in the passenger seat and held on to me while I cried.

My tears were soaking through my mask. Trevor noticed and gently took the mask off my face. His face showed deep concern and anger. He knew why I was crying. But I couldn't figure out why he would get angry.

He started whispering things to me. Things like. "Please don't cry." Or "I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." That only made things worse. The confusion that ran through me left me not wanting to know what he truly felt for me.

Who was this guy? Trevor and I were known enemies. Never once were we friends. Trevor shouldn't be doing this. But yet he was. For reasons I didn't feel like knowing. I knew Trevor liked me. But I never guessed it was this much.

As my tears slowed I was abruptly aware of the headache. When I started to hiccup, Trevor cuddled me even closer to him. He held me close to his chest, running his fingers up and down my back.

"It's okay. It's okay." He said as he rocked me gently in his arms.

"Raven." The voice was so low I almost didn't hear it. HE was here. My gothic mate was here. I looked around for him, struggling in Trevor's arms. HE was finally here!

Trevor kept his hold around me tight. "Raven its okay."

"Let go!" I screamed it at him. He let me go at once.

I ran out of the car and looked around. His voice sounded distant, but near. All I had to do was follow his voice. It was hard to say where it had come from.

When I didn't find him, the hole in my chest suddenly got bigger. HE had to be here. I heard him. But where was he?

"Raven who are you looking for?" Trevor's voice sounded from behind. I didn't answer. I had to find him.

I thought about where he could be. Maybe he went back to the Mansion. My stomach did a weird flip. He had to be there.

I turned to Trevor. "I need you to drive me somewhere and fast."

Trevor looked confused but I knew he wouldn't refuse me. "Sure." I got into the passenger seat while he took the wheel. "Where to?"

"The Mansion." I tried to say it as casual as possible. He heard my voice crack at the end. He sighed.

"Look, Raven, I can't stop you from doing anything stupid. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell you how stupid it is." He looked at me for a second then turned back to the road. "I know how much you care about" he took a deep breath. "about him."

I waited for him to continue, he just stared at the road. I felt the need to defend myself, to tell him how my actions weren't stupid at all. Instead I sat there looking out the window.

He drove in front of the gates then turned his gaze on me. "He left you, Raven." He reached his hand out to stroke my cheek. I wanted to smack it away. My mind kept screaming. This was wrong. Trevor's not the one. But it felt really nice. I leaned into it instead "And I could just kill him for that. You deserve better."

I leaned away from him and unlocked my door. I wanted to tell him something. When I couldn't find my voice I turned to get out the car. Trevor didn't stop me and I was thankful for that.

I walked up to the gate and pushed it open. I heard Trevor drive off and turned to watch him go. When his lights were no longer visible I heard his voice again.

"Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews!:)**

**Chapter 5**

His voice wasn't coming from behind me, nor from in front. I looked around me. There was no sign of life anywhere. But I heard his voice. I stood there for a while as still as possible. My ears picking up only the sound of the wind.

Frustrated, my hands clutched to fist. I looked around again, making sure I didn't miss anything. If I heard his voice then he must be here. But why isn't he showing himself? I felt the tears coming again; I didn't want to remember why he left in the first place.

I stood there a while longer, begging to hear the voice of my dark prince. When it didn't come I turned to open the gate. I was determined to find him.

As I made my way up the long drive way I noticed how late it must be. I wasn't sure how late but I was certain it was passed midnight. Still that didn't stop me. I knew I was going to get in a lot of trouble when I got home.

I tried the front door first to see if someone was inside to answer. I was about to knock when I stopped myself.

If he was inside and I knocked he would know I was here and wouldn't open the door, I thought to myself. The thought stunned me. If he was inside why wouldn't he open? I couldn't help it; I felt a tear fall down my face.

It took a while to compose myself again. When it seemed like all my tears were dried out I turned the knob. I was expecting it to be locked but when my hand turned it all the way without stop I felt myself smile a little. I pushed the door slightly open, so that the person inside wouldn't notice.

I then peeked my head in and looked around. The room was dark so I was only able to see the shadows of the furniture. I opened the door wider to let the moonlight in for me to see.

When I was sure it was okay, I made my way to all the rooms. First came the library which was left spotless clean. Not one single book was left. I shrugged it off, maybe Jameson was cleaning out the house.

All the rooms looked the same. No accessories were left. Just the couches – which were covered in white cloths – and lamps. Even the kitchen was wiped clean. Still it didn't matter, he has to be here.

I found myself walking toward the attic. I wanted to stop but felt myself going closer. What if he's there and doesn't want to see me? Those were the kind of thoughts in my head. Still I was getting closer and closer.

His door was opened making it easier for me; all I had to do was walk in. But the thought was easier said then done. I hesitated at the doorway uncertain if I should really be up here. So I settled for looking in first.

His room was spotless. There was no messy bed, nothing on the walls, no paintings, no… nothing. The sight of it only made the pain in my chest more real, I could feel the whole in my chest expand. I gasped for air and felt myself break apart.

I walked across the room almost in a daze. Being here only made his disappearance more real and more painful. I fell to the floor of where his bed used to be. Remembering how he only kept it so he could feel normal.

He always felt like an outsiders, even amongst his own kind. But to me he wasn't an outsider, he was my whole world. He understood me in a way no one else did and loved me for who I was. Now as I look back, could it have really been all a lie? Every kiss and hug?

Every I love you?

It was hard to accept. I still have trouble believing it. He told me he didn't want me anymore. He told me he was sorry for leading me on. How…how could he…just one day leave? Maybe it was me; maybe I wasn't good enough for him. I should have tried harder.

Guess it shouldn't be that hard to believe it was all an act. How could someone so perfect and gentle like him, love someone like me?

All the weeping I was doing almost made it hard for me to notice the change. The presence behind me felt familiar and almost fake. I haven't felt this one in a while so I knew it wasn't him, my gothic mate.

I didn't turn; instead I curled up in a ball on the floor and continued my tearless cries. I could feel the presence move a little closer to me probably expecting me to look toward it.

"Well this I didn't anticipate." The voice belonged to Jagger. "Let me guess, Alexander left you." His voice was joking but hearing the sound of his name only made my weeping louder.

I could hear Jagger coming closer to me now. "No offence Raven but you look terrible." Again he was teasing me but I found no humor in anything anymore. "Well this is different. Very different."

He signed. "Aren't you going to harass me about why I'm here?" I didn't answer. "No?" He asked me. Still I didn't answer. He didn't talk for a while; all that was heard was my cries. "Well I'm bored so…I guess I'll just tell you why I'm here."

I could hear his footsteps going all over the room now. "I heard that Alexander left town and wanted to see for myself." He tried mimicking a girl's voice, probably mine. "Why?" He laughed as he answered himself. "Because I know I had nothing to do with it so I wanted to see what drove him away this time."

My weeping got louder as I realized who drove my dark prince away. I knew Jagger knew also when he let me cry and didn't speak again. I was glad for the silence. For a while I just laid there unable to do anything else but cry.

**Please review, I know it was kinda slow and boring but still review. :)**


End file.
